The Girl and the Hedgehog
by Lewis Moore
Summary: Fuko meets a blue hedgehog in a vast field, she befriends him, but their friendship was not to last.


Fuko Ibuki had no idea what she was seeing. She had woken up in a large vast field, the one that her sister Koko always brought her too. But Fuko did not recall being taken here. She didn't even know whether it as a dream or if she was really looking at this. She has seen a lot of things, but this messed with her mind. What she was looking at was a blue humanoid animal, he had glowing green eyes, he was sniffing the air, he had an appreciated look on his face as if the smell of the air was sweet. The blue creature had not seen Fuko. Until she took one step closer.

The creature looked at her, he didn't have a fierce look on him like a normal predator would do so after seeing prey. He had sort of a curious look, he was smiling. He seemed like a nice tempered and friendly creature. Fuko stood back, she only had a little bit of fear inside her, you would too if you saw something you had never seen before.

The blue creature had red and white shoes, with golden buckles. The creature ran toward Fuko at the speed of sound, it was amazing how fast he was. The creature was now standing right next to her, Fuko fell to the ground in fear. She lied there on the grassy ground. The creature put his hand out, as if he was trying to help her up.

"Surely a nice lady like you shouldn't be all alone in a place like this," The blue creature said.

Fuko shrieked and moved back, "Y...You c...can talk," She stuttered.

The creature smiled and said, "I can do a lot of things you humans can do."

"R...really?"

"Really," The creature repeated her.

"What's your name?" Fuko said, casually.

"My name is Sonic," The creature said, "Sonic the Hedgehog, how about you?"

"Uh," Fuko began, " Ibuki Fuko, I always come around here. My older sister used to bring me here when I was a really little girl, and she still does."

"You still seem young," Sonic said, "You look like you are around 13."

"Fuuko is actually 24," Fuuko said.

Sonic stood back , "Oh, I'm sorry for assuming you're so young."

Sonic then said, "Oh, I also couldn't help but notice that you are speaking in the third person. Is this normal of you? It is a very interesting trait of you."

"It's a habit of Fuko's"

"Have you ever ran at the speed of sound before?"

"Fuko has never done such impossible things," Fuko said.

"Oh, it is not impossible. I always told myself, anything is possible, the impossible is just difficult to prove. Let me prove to you that it is indeed possible to run that fast."

Sonic put his hand out, "Take my hand."

Fuko grabbed onto his had. As soon as she did that, Sonic ran super fast, holding on to Fuko. She was amazed, she had never felt a sensation like this in her life, it was an amazing feeling. The feeling of your heart racing and your and your insides rumbling as all of your spectacles pass by you as quick as lightning was amazing. Fuko almost felt reborn here. She had been changed, this feeling, was unlike anything. Sonic ran five hundred and million times faster than a cheetah. So fast that If a bystander was standing by, all he would see is a faint blue streak, without seeing Sonic at all.

Fuko held on tight. She tried to talk, but she couldn't because of how fast they were going. A huge mountain was in their way. Fuko shrieked in fear. But Sonic overcame it as he jumped super high in the air, still holding onto Fuko. She saw the mountain in aerial view, she could not believe it. Was this a dream? Either, way it is still an amazing experience. Sonic had finally stopped and put Fuko down, "What do you think?"

"Fuko is shocked at how fast you run!" She shrieked. Sonic chuckled, "I get that a lot from people from their first experience, it is an amazing feeling, isn't it?"

Sonic and Fuko were walking through the city.

"So, this is the place you live?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Fuko has been living here for as long as she could remember," Fuko pointed to her apartment, "That is where Fuuko lives with her sister Koko and her husband. Would you like to meet them?

Sonic smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Sonic followed Fuko to the door. Fuuko knocked on the door, the door opened, revealing Fuuko's sister, Koko.

"Oh, how are you Fu-chan?" Koko said.

"I have a found a weird creature in the field, his name is Sonic."

"You can call me Sonnikku," Sonic said, greeting Koko.

"Well, hello there Sonnikku, you seem to be a friend of my sister," Koko had said.

"Yeah, I guess we just met and became friends," Sonic said.

"Would you like to come in?"

"If that's okay, sure," Sonic said, politely.

"Where is Yoshino?" Fuko said.

"Hes at work with Tomoya-kun."

"What a place you got here," Sonic had said.

Fuko and Sonic were hanging out, they had quickly became friends. Fuko didn't care if this was a dream, she liked Sonic. He reminded her of Tomoya in a way. But, Sonic seemed so polite and nice. He was never rude to anyone. He always looked out for her. But, after a long time of their friendship. People started to ignore Sonic. Whenever Fuko was introducing Sonic to someone else, people were confused, all they saw was Fuko. Apparently, Sonic was fading away in everybody's memory.

Fuko did not want Sonic to leave. She loved him, he was her best friend for a long time. The only one that remembered Sonic was her, nobody else saw him anymore. Oh well, she thought. As long as she was still friends with him, and that she still remembered him, it didn't make a difference.

But their friendship was starting to fade away. There were days where Fuko forgot about Sonic, and days where she remembered. Her last day with Sonic was the most emotional,

"Sonnikku, please don't leave me, you are my best friend, you can't go!"

"I have to leave Fu-chan!" Sonic said, "I can't stay here."

"No! Don't go."

Sonic disappeared in the wind, Fuko was sobbing nonstop, but then she stopped. She forgot why she was sobbing, she forgot everything of Sonic. But she did treasure that feeling she had when Sonic was running with her, even though she forgot where the feeling came from. Somewhere, in her heart, the memory of Sonic the Hedgehog lives on. And wherever Sonic is right now, we can tell, that he remembers Fuko, and will never forget her.

The end.


End file.
